


旧神已死

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 日食之后，旧神已逝。所有人都有原罪，即自视比神更重要。他们的交合是痛苦的，如同神罚，双方都以对手的生命为食。一点点恶之必要，在他所栖息的肌肤上绽开。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定fa结局失败，烧瓶献祭全国之后，只有人柱活下来，失去记忆被做成了新的七宗罪。  
> 爱德是傲慢，佐是色欲。我只是个路过开假车的，其他人还没想好。

“你居然怕火？”爱德华被挑起兴趣。  
  
“火焰杀不了我，但是……”罗伊伸出手，黑色的指尖流转握起。“这具容器有远离火焰的冲动。兴许是被烧死的。”  
  
“你是傻逼吗，烧死哪儿还能给你留下这幅好皮囊。”爱德华嗤笑。  
  
“父亲大人无所不能。”他说。  
  
爱德华眯起眼睛。“你可真是条忠诚的好狗……Lust。”  
  
“哦？”罗伊笑了。“我闻到了不忠的味道。你想步Greed的后尘？”  
  
“别把我和那家伙混为一谈。”爱德华脸色遥远而阴郁。“和随便就会死掉的低等的人类混在一起？他是死太多次了脑子没愈合吗？而父亲大人……是强大的，更优越于我们的存在。”  
  
“因为强大而追随吗？”罗伊靠近一步，高出一筹的身躯俯下在对方耳旁一寸轻语：“一个国家制成的贤者之石，其中怎样的比例就算得上强大？”  
  
爱德华没有动。“你是在暗示，如果红石消耗够多，父亲大人一样会失去力量？”  
  
罗伊直起身，“我可没这么说。”  
  
“你以为你在跟谁说话？”  
  
须臾之间，从爱德华脚下突起，被具现生命的黑影缠绕上罗伊四肢百骸，如绳索猛地拉扯向下令他大半侧身都击打在地面上。咒骂还没出口，少年的脚底踏上他胸口，生生压断了气体的放送。  
  
“我现在就可以把你刚才说的全都报告给父亲大人。”爱德华低头看到他一瞬间扭曲的表情，仿佛终于露出笑容。“在我的监控下你毫无逃亡机会。”  
  
“我不会逃，而你也不会告发。”罗伊后背紧贴沙土和碎石的样子称得上游刃有余。“你喜欢我。”  
  
“回炉重造的Lust要多少有多少。”爱德华脚下抵住更重。  
  
“你喜欢这幅皮囊。别急着反驳，你知道在跟谁说话。”罗伊一只手覆上爱德华小腿的皮肤。“你不知恭维为何物，人类的外貌对你来说毫无意义。但你夸赞过它，不止一次。你我都知道这个容器对你有怎样引力，你不会看着它熔为贤者之石。就像我无由来地远离火焰一样，你无由来地被它吸引。”  
  
爱德华没有说话，也没有动。  
  
“所以我们，做个交易如何？”

*

日食之后，旧神已逝。

所有人都有原罪，即自视比神更重要。他们的交合是痛苦的，如同神罚，双方都以对手的生命为食。一点点恶之必要，在他所栖息的肌肤上绽开。

“你能不能换个玩法？” 罗伊在呻吟的空隙里说，“这样很疼。而且很浪费。”他的手臂被缚在身后，勒进皮肉的影子上沾染鲜血，愈合后又破开，乐此不疲。

“有什么关系？” 爱德华拉起他的衣领，却没有让手与他的身体接触。傲慢所需要的不是性，而是自我满足。纯粹在对他人的羞辱之中，感受到高人一等。一切都与性相关，除了性。性关乎权力。而滥用权力正是最原始的罪行。

在权力产生之前，不过是混乱。混乱中既无好也无坏，即无神也无地狱。只是有了人与人之间的联络跟阶级，才产生权力。人将自我无限的权力让渡给未知的社会，去换取生存。一切都是等价的，但他们不是。他们无所畏惧，无视规则。他们拥有太多代价，想要的却少的可怜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只想让焰钢开车，推剧情是不可能的。【预警】互相都有点S的Pride豆和Lust佐。反正丧病就对了。

明明是影子，却要在光明下才能生长，这本身还不够奇怪吗？

不，不是光明本身。

任何物体置身于光明之下，才生出无处藏匿的影子。

*

那天父亲大人吞噬了国境内所有静默的尸体，整个过程只持续了不到半分钟。他站在塔楼上看到的时候，黑雾如丝绸升起，覆盖着，模糊了或坐或卧的人形，他体内的灵魂发出震耳共鸣；他们的面容仿佛从来没有存在过。然后归于平静。

人类就是这样弱小的存在，爱德华想到。不仅很容易死掉，失去的肢体也无法复原。他们只是……存在，然后繁衍。通过空气的震动和愚钝的肢体毫无效率地交流，用短暂的时间互相欺骗伤害。得不到永生，也要歇斯底里地在其他人的记忆中留下印记，以为那样就能存在得更久一点……但是不行，因为记忆比灵魂消散得更快。

爱德华拥有的记忆并不久远，又好像知晓一切。他被制造时，随着猩红灵魂注入的知识。他知道自己的容器曾属于某个人类，但那个人类的灵魂早已被淹没在尖啸的潮汐里。这很怪异，他不应该在乎这个。这份轻飘飘的存在和其他任何存在没有本质区别。但容器赋予的形状终归会对他产生某种影响。

这也是父亲大人的选择吗？

Pride是困惑的。但困惑很快也将消逝在潮汐里。

*

他在影子里听到父亲大人的自言自语：还不够，还不够。

这不是真正的神。

神欺骗了我！

爱德华从未见过那位大人愤怒，躁狂，悲痛又狂笑至此。仿佛被抽出的情绪又涌了回去。说到底，情绪是那么容易剥离的东西吗？又或者，那位大人原本存在情绪吗？

他应该离开了，他早该离开了。他动不了，影子匍匐在角落贴着墙壁，心脏无声地弹跳。

还不够，还不够。只要有更多，更多，总有一天！

总有一天，该死的神明！

父亲大人离开了。爱德华明白，他们很快又要开始干活了。一条人命，一座城邦，一个国家。不够的话，便去下一个国家，再下一个。这片大陆上，山脉的另一边，沙漠的那端，海的彼岸。只要还有存在，他们的活动就不会终结。

到底何时才能超越真正的神明呢？爱德华不禁也开始思考这个问题。

他想不出答案，无名的烦躁叫嚷着纠缠着他。他知道一个屏蔽这些声音的地方。

*

“爱德华。”Lust最近总是呆在第五研究所的地下。一些没来得及消耗光的白色人偶被抽走核心丢弃在这。罗伊无聊的时候，就看着他们发呆。“你又来了？欢迎。”他笑着说。

爱德华皱了皱脸。无论多少次，他讨厌这个男人的笑脸。

想将他脖子拧断，刺穿他的胸口，折断他的手脚。他的巧舌如簧，明眸皓齿，云朝雨暮，吸引着爱德华。明明他才处于主导地位，却时常觉得自己像扑火的飞蛾被灼烧。 但至少和他在一起的时候可以什么都不想。

也许这只是对方的能力。爱德华如此欺骗自己。

他没有回应男人的客套，径自走到他面前，忽略友好伸出的手，一个踢膝连着推肘别臂将罗伊按倒在地。

“一来就这样，太过分了吧？”罗伊被压在地上别过脸从眼底看他。

“你还有脸说？”爱德华捂住流血的眼，红色顺着黑的荆棘淌下去，滴在罗伊脸上。他舔去划过嘴角的一颗。

爱德华可以制服他，但没法避免流血，他试过，索性不再闪避，任由男人同样伤他。然后他俯下身啃咬那聒噪的唇。此时男人倒不会反击，只翻过身双臂环绕过他的身体，将吻——如果撕裂唇舌也能叫做吻——拉扯得更深。直到呼吸都被抽走，他们的肺壁仿佛贴在一起，才缓缓离开。

他将罗伊的脸推到自己胯下，涨起的欲望。

Lust顺从地吻它，张开柔软的、还染着血色的唇包裹进去，一瞬间爱德华觉得全身软了几分。

还不够，还不够。

还要更多。

*

不知何时换爱德华躺在地上，双臂维持最后的骄傲勉强支撑上身，膝盖曲起，勃起被口腔服侍——或者是痛苦的囚禁，他快要到了，但后背始终冰凉的触感和胸口的空洞，吞噬了终点。

“别急。”罗伊吐出它，手指压住自己的舌头，透明的津液缠绕。他用手再次撸动爱德华的根部，然后是卵蛋，再下面，突然挤了进去。

“你——”爱德华想起身，想再次杀死他，双腿却盘起在男人腰上。

“别急，别急。”罗伊用手指耐心地出入，润滑并不够，但这容器也不是什么需要小心翼翼对待的东西，不过是装模做样。“马上就好。”

爱德华舌头抵住上颚低声呜咽，咬紧后槽牙吸气。他还是能感受到疼痛的，虽然无需担忧性命让肉体的警报早已失去了意义。他可以将疼痛过滤掉，关掉耳朵，关掉触觉，关掉情绪。但这个男人存在的总是撕开他的屏障，打斗时灭顶的痛觉也卷土而来。刚刚被刺穿的眼睛快要愈合，半边脸上的血液还是温热的。

男人亲吻他的额头，同一刻将坚硬的勃起压进爱德华身体里。

他绷紧了腿，手臂支撑不住，上身彻底倒在地上，却不再觉得冰凉。罗伊的身影覆盖在他上方，律动像火光温暖了他。

爱德华睁开眼，越过罗伊的肩膀，看向虚无。

然后他射精了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西部邻国古雷达的设定来自剧场版叹息之丘

爱德华走后，罗伊仍躺在一片狼藉里，闭着眼睛。他等到青年的脚步声远去了，才望向他离开的方向。地下通道里的空气很难流通，无边的安静浮现回来，包围了他。在这片安静之中，如果他听，他能听到。

一个女人的声音。

索拉莉丝。

她这么告诉他，尽管罗伊并不认为那是她真正的名字。

第一次听到她的声音很巧合。罗伊奉父亲大人的命令去调查西部邻国古雷达的政坛结构，在他们决定从何处入手前收集更多资料。他离开父亲大人太远，中央像背景音一样的灵魂湍流淡去，只剩下他胸口这一颗贤者之石还在跳动。然后在某次瞥过并不明朗的双层玻璃窗上自己的倒影时，他听见那声女性的轻笑。

[哎。] 

她说：[真可惜。]

罗伊环顾四周，立刻明白这声音是从自己脑海中传来的。

对于自己的存在本身，罗伊只有一种坚定却简略的信念。他们从亚美斯多利斯的毁灭中诞生，贤者之石是他生命的源泉，父亲大人创造了他们。父亲大人是如同神明一般的存在，他们无条件听从他的命令。其实也没有别的选项。

他们在暗处觊觎着人类，一种除了作为贤者之石材料之外毫无用处的拥挤而愚蠢的生物。人类自以为凌驾于所有生物之上，其实在他们看来与虫子并没有区别。父亲大人将会利用人类的自大和渺小统治世界，从而成为真正的神明——那时候人类或许将不复存在，或许将仍然作为无知的材料延续下去，但那不是罗伊需要考虑的事情。

除此之外，贤者之石里面充满着来自过去的灵魂。罗伊能听到石头的声音，但那些声音太多，太吵了；嘶哑的，痛苦的，交叠的声音，太多的表达就等于没有表达，太多的信息就等于没有信息。他认为这些声音是无意义的，直到这串优雅的笑声抓住了他的脑子。

罗伊试图在脑海里分辨出来，但那个女人的身影并不清晰，就像玻璃上反射的倒影盖不过窗外的光源。他淌过意象里挣扎的手脚，如同及膝的湖水，然而方向无法给予他提示。他撕开狰狞面容组成的帷幕，后面什么都没有。或许只是一个错觉，罗伊该离开这个房间了，他决定之后再深究。但那笑声又响了起来。

[你到底是什么？]

罗伊喊道，他快要失去耐心。

[我和你一样。]她说，加重了句尾。

[你只是我脑子里的声音。]罗伊说。[你什么都不是。]

[我是索拉莉丝。]那声音告诉他，然后便消失了。

*

罗伊花了两周时间大致摸清了古雷达的问题。这个国家比亚美斯多里斯还要无趣。一样的种族对立，一样的中央集权，一样的貌合神离。有的方面好一些，有的方面更加糟糕。昏沉的肉食者盘伏在权力顶端，趋炎附势的家伙济济而来。

虽然两国之间的交流并不密切，亚美斯多里斯突然大范围的沉寂仍然让古雷达的高层乱成一团。他们需要做的，对懦弱者强势，对贪婪者诱惑，对中间势力施以拉拢，对强硬者惩戒。

一旦拥有贤者之石的绝对力量作为后盾，再复杂的问题统统迎刃而解——更何况父亲大人并无意解决任何问题。他们并不统治，只是摄取。

在准备离开古雷达边境，进入米洛斯地区的时候，索拉莉丝的声音又响了起来。

[你的眼神变了。]

她说的时候，罗伊正盯着火车车窗看向草原远处安宁平和的地平线，无云的日子里风景由密集变换的近景和死水一潭的远景组成，夹杂着穿过黑暗山洞时风呼啸的声音。就在那片黑暗里罗伊的面容印在窗户上，一瞬间他仿佛从里面看见了另一个人，他不知道索拉莉丝看见了谁。

[你认识我吗？]罗伊不得不与之对话。[我认识你吗？]

她的笑声如同叹息，带着嘲讽和温柔，以问题回答问题。[我为什么要告诉你？]

火车经过下一个山洞，一闪而过的影子斜着离开了。

[无论如何，你只是一个灵魂。我不知道你为什么能对我说话，但你已经死了。]罗伊说道。也许这是贤者之石的问题，也许他应该让父亲大人解决这个问题。

[我不喜欢你的眼神。]索拉莉丝自顾自地说。[你一点都不像他，这太糟了。]

她又离开了。

*

那之后罗伊没法再忽视她的声音，无论周遭多么嘈杂，索拉莉丝的声音都会从他脑袋里钻出来。她说话的时候仿佛在自言自语，又仿佛当他是另一个人，但对于任何问题都缄口不言。过了好几天，罗伊仍然和最初一样困惑，她是谁，她为什么能在贤者之石中保持自我？罗伊试着观察其他灵魂，但那些变换的面容只是对他嘶吼，他听不懂他们的哀鸣。只有索拉莉丝的声音清脆得如同风铃。

[因为我和你一样。]终于有一天，她大发慈悲地回答道。

[你也是人造人吗？]罗伊问道。[你知道父亲大人吗？]

索拉莉丝轻声哼了一下，罗伊仿佛能看到她皱着眉，尽管他根本不知道她长什么样。

[我或许是人造人，但我并不“也是”一个人造人。]

罗伊不明白她什么意思。

[哎，你知道人造人是什么吗？]索拉莉丝问。

罗伊想抓住交流的机会。[我们是父亲大人意志的延伸。我们拥有力量，无所不能。我们凌驾于人类之上。]

[谎言。谎言。还有愚蠢。]她评论道。

[你什么意思？]罗伊问。

[如果你是父亲大人的意志，你就不应该在这与我说话。如果你无所不能，你就不应该在古雷达设计那些愚蠢的圈套，再浪费时间等人踩进去。如果你对自己的定义需要以人类为瞄点，你就根本无法超越人类。]

[所以，你知道你是谁吗？]

索拉莉丝这样说。

[你想说什么？]罗伊皱起眉头。

她又叹了一口气。[我不喜欢愚蠢的男人。]

[我受够了。]罗伊说。[我不该跟你浪费时间。你只是想捣乱我的神经。]

[有可能。] 索拉莉丝的语气仍然温柔。[你应该去第五研究所看看。]

*

然后罗伊就回到了这里，这个空气都凝固的地下堡垒，迎接他的是烧焦到融化在一起的人偶兵团的残骸。错综复杂的下水道通路里，到处都是爆炸后的焦土。当他穿过一个明显具有炼金术打斗痕迹的黑黢黢的路口时，这环境让他感觉恶心。

[我猜是这儿。]索拉莉丝叫他停下，她似乎在找一样东西。地上跟墙上都有被炼金术扭曲成的隔板，临时组建的形状并不坚固。

[原来如此。]她说。

顺着指引，罗伊看到地面与墙的夹角上有个拇指大的模糊轮廓，像一只误入爆炸现场后异常顽强的虫子用身躯留下的最后印记。但是仔细观察之后，会发现那个轮廓正是爆炸的中心。

这轮廓印在罗伊眼睛里，恶心的感觉加强了。他蹲下来仔细检查，一抹不自然的灰烬落在那轮廓周边。罗伊伸出手触摸了它。

他杀了它。他杀了她。他杀了他。

罗伊突然明白了。

“突然”是个很夸张的词，没有什么事情是“突然”发生的，这和那之间都存在联系，一环扣一环随着时间跟空间延续，所有事情推着他的世界向前狂奔。

=======

可能没写明白的一些碎碎念：剧情大概就是从他们没能阻止大佐烧死恩维开始崩坏的。恩维被虐杀导致大佐失去了一个反思的机会，进而影响了爱德和斯卡后续的剧情，最终fa结局失败进入了这个au（强行圆）

我终于把第三章搞出来惹...一直很想写lust姐姐跟罗伊的互动，但写出来反而只是在推剧情orz 


End file.
